


Drama Queen

by flickerjax (Stone_Princess)



Category: The Rifter - Ginn Hale
Genre: Bickering, Coda, Ficlet, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stone_Princess/pseuds/flickerjax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tiny blip of the boys in The Rifter living out life happily together despite everything that's happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this will make much sense if you haven't read the book.
> 
> Thanks to RhiannonHero for being a good friend and companion all these years. She still brings me joy and not just in the form of new things to read. Some times she hands me something like The Rifter and it's like we fall in love all over again in a new fandom.

* * *

Kahlil had taken the time to wash after spending the afternoon training with the Kahlirash'im. He knew he was late and was a little surprised when he entered their apartments to find John standing by the window lost in reverie.

Kahlil wasn't sure if John had heard him enter the room and he didn't want to startle him but he said softly, "Sorry I'm late. Something on your mind?" 

He was rewarded with kind, fond smile. "I was just thinking about you, actually. Remembering. Now that you have all your memories back and there's no immediate danger for us it hurts less for me to think of the past because you're here with me."

"What were you remembering? The baths in the Warren?" Kahlil wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but John didn't react.

"Just thinking of what you were like back then. You know, you were really kind of a drama queen when you were young. You could have saved us all a lot of trouble by not rushing off to Vundomo from Gisa at the beginning of the war."

Laughter welled up in Kahlil's chest. He thought maybe he should be offended, but it was all so far in the past. 

"Now who is remembering strange phrases from Nayeshi? And really, I was a _drama queen_? It wasn't like I was prancing around whining that I had a hangnail. I was barely 21, I was a badass, the highest ranked warrior priest in my church, I just found out my lover was the living incarnation of my god, and I had to go to war to defend my world's right to exist."

John's face lit up. Kahlil was glad to see such a genuine smile. "Still kind of a drama queen now." John smirked. 

Kahlil couldn't keep from rolling his eyes. "This from the guy who destroyed a church, a way of life, and half a continent because his boyfriend was dead? Uh huh. Drama Queen." He smiled so John would know he was teasing him.

"It worked out okay in the end." John gave a rare grin. "And look how you haven't changed at all."

Kahlil greatly wished they were in bed, then at least he'd have a pillow to hit John with. Instead he pulled him in close. "Is now the right time to tell you how much I like the strong, silent type? I can think of some much better uses for your mouth than talking."

John's aggrieved response indicated that the time was not right, but Kahlil kissed him quiet and moved them toward the bed. Where at least he'd have a pillow for defense if he needed it.

~finis~


End file.
